After Death the Story of Achilles
by elmthesmartypants
Summary: A sequel to my other story. About Achilles' after life. Warning: Not completely accurate with myth and legend. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a sequel to my other story called After Death The Story of Hector. If you haven't read it I suggest you do read it before you read this.

I won't be able to update next week because I'll be on a much-deserved vacation. YAY! But I'll miss you guys.

**Disclaimer:** Who hear thinks I own it? No one? That's what I thought because it's the sad truth I don't own it.

This starts right before Achilles' death.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Achilles was helping Bresies to her feet.

He didn't expect her to scream, "PARIS NO."

Suddenly a horrible pain went through his heel. Achilles turned to see Paris with a bow in hand.

_This is ridiculous. Drop the bow boy. I don't want to have to kill you._

Achilles lifted his sword. He didn't intend to use it but he wanted to scare him.

Paris took another bow out of his quiver and took aim.

"Paris don't."

But Paris wasn't listening he shot another arrow at Achilles. It was imbedded in his stomach.

Bresies stood, "Paris stop."

Another arrow flew from the bow.

Bresies ran up to the parapet where Paris was standing.

"Paris PLEASE don't."

Paris shot one last arrow.

Achilles fell to his knees.

Bresies ran back to Achilles and kneeled in front of him. Her eyes were wet with tears.

"It's okay, it's okay," Achilles said.

Paris seemed to realize that Bresies didn't want this man dead, "Bresies."

_I hate that boy. His brother was much more valiant._

Bresies didn't seem to care what Paris was saying all her mind was focused on Achilles.

"You gave me peace, in a lifetime of war."

Bresies kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered so only Achilles could hear.

"I love you too," he said his voice just as quit. "Go."

"No."

"Troy is falling. You must go."

"Bresies. I know a way out. We must go."

"Go. I'll be fine."

"Bresies come."

Bresies kissed him again then let her cousin lead her away. Tears were pouring from her eyes.

Achilles watched her leave.

Then he fell down and the pain was gone.

He stood right up.

_I'm alive. Well I guess that means I should follow her._

As he turned to follow her he saw his body on the ground.

Well I guess I am dead. 

A figure started to glide towards Achilles. (A/N Yes I know that this isn't work with the actual mythology but I don't care.) It was completely indistinct at first but as it got closer Achilles could see it was his cousin Patroclus.

"Hello cousin," he said.

"Hello. What are you doing here?"

"Well it seems that the Gods have chosen to honor you. So I have to take you to Mount Olympus (for all you historians I won't do realms of the gods) where they can honor you and then you will be sent to the Realms of the Dead."

As soon as he said it they were gone. They ended up in what looked like a temple. However it was huge. The walls were covered with gold and gems. Outside the sun was shining. It was completely empty except for a giant ball of dark light in the middle of it.

"Achilles," a powerful voice boomed. "The god's have decided to honor you. Instead of going to the underworld you will go to the Realms of the Dead. There you will be able to see all that is happening on earth. You may even visit if you wish."

Achilles bowed his head, "Thank you."

Suddenly Patroclus was gone and Achilles was standing in the middle of nowhere. All around him was gray. Their weren't walls and their wasn't a floor. It almost seemed like he was standing in a gray cloud.

"Welcome brother," someone said behind him.

Achilles turned it was Hector.

Both of them were silent for a few seconds, finally Achilles broke the silence. "You're probably mad that I killed you. And probably very proud of your brother."

"I'm fine with being dead. It was the will of the God's. I'm proud of my brother but that's not why."

"I'm sorry though."

"I know you are. I've been watching you. Speaking of which you probably want to watch what's happening on earth."

Achilles nodded.

"Follow me."

Hector opened a giant iron door that had not been there before and walked in.

In the room that he entered there was a giant pool of water. Sitting beside it was an elderly man who in a way looked slightly like Hector.

Achilles knelt beside the pool.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Paris was leading Bresies down the burning streets of Troy. Both were running as fast as they could. Paris turned down a stairwell to find a closed door that looked like a cellar. It had a bolt on it but it wasn't bolted.

Paris opened the door and stepped inside, Bresies was right behind him.

When Paris closed the door he found a bolt on the other side.

"Well this is useful," he said and bolted the door closed.

A very tired Bresies started to cry. She sank to the ground her back leaning on the wall.

"Why did you kill him? I loved him. I loved him so much."

Paris was out of breath. After a few seconds he was able to talk, "He killed my brother, your cousin, and I thought he was trying to hurt you. I didn't know that you loved him. But how could you love such a heartless monster?"

"You of all people should know that Aphrodite barely ever works were she should. And he's not heartless. I thought he was when I first met him but he really isn't. He defended me against Agamemnon and he killed two Greeks to save me. And he regretted killing Hector. I heard him weep when he returned the body to Uncle Priam."

Paris sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I didn't know."

Bresies looked up at him, "I know you didn't. I'm just a little upset. I'm so scared. Troy is burning, our king is dead, and I had to watch the only man I have ever been in love with die. I don't know what to do."

Paris nodded, "We'll figure it out. Apollo will help us."

"Apollo? Apollo has turned his face from us. He let me be attacked right in front of his statue. He doesn't care about us, maybe he doesn't even exist."

"Bresies don't talk that way. It's dangerous the Gods could curse you."

"I no longer fear the Gods. I don't care if they curse me. I don't care if they torture or kill me, nothing is worse than what we have gone through tonight. Where's Helen, and Andromache, and Astyanax?"

"They already left. They went down this tunnel. All we have to do is follow."

Bresies nodded she got up and started to walk down the tunnel but then she stopped and turned back to Paris.

"I think I should tell you then. I might be pregnant with Achilles' child."

Paris looked shocked. He took a deep breath then answered, "Alright. I'm fine with that. But maybe we should keep it from Andromache. She might not take it so well."

Bresies nodded then turned to walk down the tunnel.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bresies is pregnant with MY child?" Achilles said frantically.

"Why are you so nervous about having a kid? After all you're dead," said the older looking man.

"Darrius you seem to really enjoy reminding people that they're dead. I know you told me around three times today."

"I'm just facing reality Hector and trying to keep you in tuned with it."

"Fine. But remember Achilles has been dead for around ten minutes. I don't think he's accepted it yet."

"Alright, alright."

"Good. Listen up Achilles. Yes Bresies might be pregnant. It's not for sure but she could be."

"How long has she known that she could be pregnant?"

"Around a day."

"Okay. I can handle this. Let's watch what's going on."

Achilles thought he heard Hector mutter to the man, "He's talking being dead rather well."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Paris and Bresies were running very fast. They had been running for around an hour and a half.

When they stopped to take a breath Paris said, "They can't be too far ahead now. They left around twenty minutes before we did and they had a lot more people so that should slow them down. So I say if we kept running we should reach them in about ten minutes."

Bresies nodded, "Let's go."

They continued running Bresies in front.

After about five minutes Bresies slowed down.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard something."

At that moment a head peeped around a corner.

"Prince Paris? Princess Bresies?"

Both of them nodded their heads.

"Princess Andromache, Lady Helen they're here."

Helen came running and jumped into Paris' arms.

"Thank Zeus you're alive. We were so worried. What's happened?"

"My father is dead," Paris said softly.

"I'm so sorry."

Andromache came around the corner with Astyanax in her arms.

"You're both alive. O thank Apollo."

Helen took Astyanax in her arms so Andromache could embrace Helen and Paris.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Only a little shaken up. Where does this tunnel lead too."

"It leads to the river. And if we follow the river it will lead us too the mountains. Hector said there was only one turn at the end so we must be hear."

Paris nodded, "Let's go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So let me get this straight. We can watch what is happening on earth AND go there if we want too?"

"Yes. Although we have to use this gift carefully or else it can be extremely dangerous."

"Being able to watch all these people whenever I want is going to take some getting used too."

"That's exactly what I said Achilles. And believe me it's true."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There we go. I'm going to have a lot more fun on this one because I don't have to include scenes from the movie. So I'm really excited.

Here are some reviews from my other story that I'm going to respond to here.

Evanescent Dawn: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I really like those parts as well. Through the whole time I was writing it I couldn't wait till then so I could write that one line. I suppose you missed the part where I said I was writing a sequel. O well here it is.

Lily: I'm glad you liked it. I hope you're reading this one.

DreamSprite: Thank you. I'm sure I will. I know that you've been waiting for this ever since I started the Hector story.

All right folks you know the drill. I gave you a story to read and so you review it for me. I'll see you all again when I get back next Saturday. I promise to update on the 12th or the 13th.


	2. Chapter 2

I'M BACK! Did you miss me?

I had A LOT of fun but I missed you people so much!

I was supposed to post this yesterday (Sunday) but my little sister had to do homework so  
she kicked me off. So I'm posting now.

**Disclaimer:** Who hear thinks I own it? No one? That's what I thought because it's the sad truth I don't own it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The few survivors were already at the end of the tunnel. Paris led the small group out of a large door at the end. They found themselves around a half-mile away from the river. As they slowly staggered along Bresies looked back.

The city was about five miles away. The flames seemed to stretch miles into the sky and Bresies could almost hear the cries of pain coming from it. Tears filled her eyes as images of the suffering people filled through her mind. Both Greeks and Trojans were dying all because of one man.

Helen walked up behind her and put her hand on Bresies' shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"No," Bresies said. "I don't think I'll ever be all right."

"Paris told me about Achilles. I'm so sorry."

"This is all the fault of one man. One person brought all of this sorrow to us."

Helen looked grim, "Please don't blame Paris. He feels guilty enough as it is."

"I wasn't blaming Paris. It's Agamemnon. His greed did this to us. He is the reason for all of this. He's the reason that I found true love and then it was just taken away from me. It's his fault that Troy is burning to the ground, it's his fault that we must leave our home behind and start a new life, it's his fault that so many men died, and it's his fault that Hector and Uncle Priam are dead."

At the mention of Hector and her uncle Bresies could no longer keep the tears from falling. Helen's eyes also welled up as she gave Bresies a warm hug. After a few minutes they pulled apart but the tears were still flowing from their eyes.

The group had finally reached the river. There were two large rafts and four hours resting on the shore. It seemed as if the god's (or at least Hector) had placed them there.

"How many able men do we have?" Paris asked.

"Around 7 my lord."

"Is that including me?"

"No my lord. Including you there's eight."

"Eight men that can do some hard work." Paris sighed. "All right all able bodied men grab an oar. Everyone else find a place to sit on one of the rafts."

After all the men had grabbed oars and all of the women, children, and some men incapable of doing anything physically challenging had found a space on one of the crowded rafts they set sail.

After about fifteen minutes Bresies started vomiting over the side of the raft as Helen helped her stay on and held her hair back.

"Thank you," Bresies whispered.

"You're welcome. Are you feeling okay?" Helen whispered back.

"I know the healer said that it could be a stomach flu, but I think that I'm pregnant."

Helen gave a slight understanding nod, "That makes both of us I guess."

Bresies gave Helen a hug but had to pull away again as more of the contents of her stomach left her body.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay so I'm going to have a kid. But I'm already dead so the baby is going to grow up without a father."

"Achilles my kid is going to go through the same thing. The only difference is he's already six months old, so he actually met me."

"And I'm the only one here who will actually raise their kid."

"Lucky you," Hector and Achilles said at the same time.

"Wait a second is the pool changing?"

"I HATE it when it does this."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The battle was over and Achilles' body was being picked up by many of Odysseus' men.

"He shall be the first to be burned on the pyres. Let us do it now. Achilles deserves the honor of not having to wait."

The men nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Great now we have to watch a burning ceremony. PLEASE tell me we don't have to watch the funeral games. I got enough of those when Hector died."

"Thanks Darrius. You know every day you keep getting more sour."

"I do not. I just think that the funeral games are pointless. That's all."

"Alright let's get things straight. Who in Zeus' name are you?" Achilles said to Darrius.

"O my name is Darrius. I was the first king of Troy, I'm also Hectors great-great-great-great-great-grandfather."

"Nice to meet you. While you two were arguing the Trojans reached the shore."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The men and some women were pulling the rafts up to shore, while the rest of the women were exploring there new home.

This part of the river was surrounded completely by forest. It had large enough trees to sleep under that if it rained the branched and leaves would protect them. It was probably populated by many deer and rabbit.

"Paris can I borrow a throwing dagger?" Andromache asked.

"Yes." Paris handed it too her. "But why?"

Andromache threw the dagger straight into the heart of a large rabbit that was hiding under a bush.

"That's why. That should feed about five people."

All of the men were staring at Andromache with wide eyes. Finally Paris spoke up, "Who taught you that?"

"My brothers. They said that it might come in handy one day. I used to always keep one with me but ever since I married Hector I didn't feel the need too," Andromache's voice quivered as she thought of her dead husband.

"Well I must say I've never seen such a good throw. I say that Lady Andromache should be in charge of hunting."

This brought a smile to everyone's lips and some even managed a chuckle.

"All right. We need to get some shelter fixed up and we need to find some food. Alright of the eight men who were rowing I want one with me for hunting, two will stand guard by the river, three will stay here and help the woman make a shelter, and the last one will look around for any supplies we might be able to use. Ladies I would like you to either look for some berries we might be able to eat or too help the men with the shelters. Please let's not go into what it mans work and what is woman's work. This is no time for that."

Everyone nodded and started to get to work.

Paris noticed that Helen and Bresies were both exhausted and moving with incredible difficulty, and Bresies was still vomiting. However they still tried to help the men.

"Bresies, Helen can I please speak with you?"

Both of them slowly walked up to him.

"Yes Paris?"

"Helen you're pregnant you need to sit down. And Bresies I know that the healer couldn't confirm it but with the way you're vomiting and how slow you're moving I'm almost positive you're pregnant. You two both need to take it easy. I think you should both help cook. We'll be back soon with food. For now could you skin the rabbit?"

"Paris we're not weak. We can handle it," said a very annoyed Bresies.

"Normally you could but not when you've got children growing inside of you. You two will both start to show soon anyway and when you do everyone else will be saying the same thing. So please take it easy."

Both looked very upset with not being able to help. But eventually they both gave in.

"Fine. We promise to take it easy," said Helen.

"Thank you. We'll be back soon."

With that he gave Bresies a kiss on the forehead and Helen a kiss on the lips. Then he strung his bow and went off into the forest followed closely by another soldier.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Just like Bresies. She always believed that she was strong enough for anything and she would never let anyone say that she couldn't. If they did she would want it more," said Hector slightly amused.

"Well I'm glad she decided not to kill me that one night. At first I thought that she wouldn't have the guts but after what you told me she was perfectly capable to end my life right there," said Achilles.

Hector looked confused, "I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about. And personally I want to leave it that way."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Andromache was helping too skin the rabbit with Bresies and Helen.

"This never would have happened if Hector had been alive. That man Achilles destroyed all of our lives. He's a heartless killer, a monster, his only talent is killing."

This was more then Bresies could take.

"Stop it Andromache," she said very upset.

"Stop what? I'm just telling the truth."

"Bresies calm down," advised Helen.

"I can't calm down Helen. Now listen Andromache Achilles is not a heartless monster. He was kind to me in that camp. He was the only one who didn't have the notion of forcing me into sex. He treated me with respect and he actually helped me when some men were hurting me. So don't call him a heartless monster. He's a good man once you get to know him."

"He killed Hector, Bresies. Remember Hector your cousin, my husband, the leader of the Trojan army, the heir to the Trojan throne."

"Yes I remember Hector. And I was so upset when Achilles killed him and I was furious with Achilles. But Andromache I still am in love with Achilles and I'm still carrying his child."

Both Helen and Andromache's eyes widened with shock and Andromache went deathly pale.

Helen spoke first, "Bresies maybe this wasn't the best time to tell her."

Andromache looked at Helen, "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I've only known for two days. And I couldn't just tell you. It's Bresies' news. Just like she wouldn't tell you that I was pregnant."

"YOU'RE pregnant too?"

Helen clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oops."

"I need some time to think," said Andromache who stormed off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well that was interesting. I must say Hector your wife is well…."

"Acting as any woman would knowing one of their best friends is in love with her husband's murderer and that she's carrying his child."

"Alright point taken."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To my reviewers (I was very surprised when in I only got one during the entire week I was gone but o well).

DreamSprite: Yay. You like it! That's awesome.

Evanescent Dawn: Yes I'm writing a sequel. And I'm writing another sequel after this! And by the way your story A Twist of Love is AMAZING!

Rohwen Edhel: Ya I was a bit confused also. I mean Paris started the war shouldn't he die? And also in the myth wasn't Helen in love with Menelaus? And didn't she go back with him at the end? I liked the movie A LOT even if it wasn't completely accurate with legend!

Queen Arwen: I thought we had decided NOT to get into the Achilles' thing again. I'm willing to overlook that you brought it up IF you review! Fair enough? I promise that Hector will go to Andromache either in this one or the sequel that will come after this.

Well that's all for now people! I'll post again soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people.

Sorry it took so long to update. I had so much to do. Like school.

**Disclaimer**: I own it all. (Gun is held to my head. Tell the truth someone mutters.) Fine I don't own it. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? I SHOULD OWN IT ANYWAY. All right so know you know I don't own it and we can get on with it.

O and I got two new Troy stories up this week. One's a one shot and the other is going to be nice and long.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bresies was scrunched up in a ball on the ground her face in her knees. There was a sound of muffled crying. Helen had wrapped her arms around her and was doing her best to comfort her.

"It's okay Bresies. Everything will be okay."

"But how Helen. How will it be okay? We've lost everything. We've lost our city, our king, our prince, and now I've even lost Andromache. She'll hate me forever and she'll raise her son to hate me too," her voice was muffled but you could distinguish what she was saying.

"She's not going to hate you. She's just confused eventually she'll be okay with it. Don't worry it will be alright."

Bresies lifted her head, "You really think that?"

Helen nodded her head, "Yes."

Bresies smiled slightly, "You've been such a good friend when I really needed one. Thank you so much."

Helen smiled, "You've been a great friend to me too. When Hector died everyone except for Paris, Priam, Andromache, and you blamed me. And you're the only one I could talk too. Paris and Priam are male so I couldn't talk to them and Andromache spent every second crying. So I needed you too."

"Helen it wasn't your fault that Hector died. I think it's mine. The reason that Achilles killed Hector is because Hector killed Achilles' younger cousin Patroclus. But Hector only killed him because Patroclus wore Achilles' armor to battle and everyone including Hector thought that he actually was Achilles. Well the reason that Patroclus fought was because Achilles had kept him from fighting earlier. And when Achilles and I fell in love he decided too leave. So if Achilles hadn't fallen in love with me then Patroclus wouldn't have fought in the battle and died, and Achilles wouldn't have killed Hector."

Helen shook her head gently, "It's not your fault Bresies. What could you have done?"

Bresies thought, "I could have not slept with him, I could have run away, I could have somehow made it that Agamemnon would have kept me. All these things would have made it that Hector didn't die."

"There is nothing you could have done Bresies. Achilles fell in love with you, and even if you had done those things he still would have fallen in love with you Aphrodite would have ensured that. So don't blame yourself for things you can't control."

Bresies looked down at her knees. "Thank you Helen," she whispered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hector, isn't it bad for a woman to be depressed when she's pregnant?"

"Well I was at war a lot of the time and that made Andromache rather depressed and our son was born nice and healthy. So I don't know. Maybe."

Suddenly Darrius groaned.

"What?" asked Hector.

"The pool changed to Achilles' body being burned."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Odysseus was placing the two coins on Achilles' eyes.

"Find peace, my brother," said Odysseus right before he lit the straw on the level beneath Achilles.

Odysseus scrambled down the ladder.

"My lord," one of his soldiers came up too him.

"What is it?"

"Agamemnon is dead."

"So?"

"So this land. Who will it go too?"

Odysseus groaned, "Go ask Nestor because I have no idea."

Little did Odysseus know that Nestor was behind him, "Odysseus I think this land should go to you."

Odysseus jumped a bit then turned to face the older king, "Me? Why me?"

"Because you are the reason we conquered Troy and you are the most powerful king here. These lands are now yours."

"Well what if some other kings want them as well?"

"I've talked to the other kings. They all agree with me. The land goes to you."

Odysseus sighed, "Just great."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Tell me Achilles. Is Odysseus a good man?"

"Well he's a far better man then Agamemnon."

"Everyone is a far better man then Agamemnon."

"Well let me put it this way. I'm sure if he finds your people he'll give them the land."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Paris and his fellow hunter had come back with a one buck dear and a fairly large rabbit.

"How many survivors were there in total?"

"I think there were about 23 my lord."

This seemed to be all Paris could take, "Only 23 survivors. There were thousands of people in Troy. How did we only get 23 survivors?"

"Well at least we have more then enough food my lord. With the game we caught and the rabbit that Princess Andromache caught it should feed us for around three days."

Paris calmed down, "Yes I suppose. And there is a possibility that some people are still alive in Troy. Let's just pray that Apollo protected them."

"I hate to say this my lord but I think with Agamemnon ruling we won't have any survivors."

"Agamemnon won't be ruling our lands," said a voice behind the man. It was Bresies.

"How do you know that miss?"

"Yes Bresies how do you know that?" Andromache had sneaked up behind her.

"Because Agamemnon is dead."

"Did you see his body? Are you sure he's dead?" said one of the men.

"I watched a dagger go through his throat."

"What do you mean you watched? Did he have you captured and you were there when he died?" Andromache seemed very curious about this whole matter.

"In a way. He was mad at me because of, well the same reason you're mad at me Andromache. So he planned to take me as a slave but he died before he could."

"Who killed him?"

Bresies ducked her head, "I did."

"WHAT?" Paris was very calm about this until he heard that bit of news. "YOU KILLED AGAMEMNON?"

"Paris. Be quiet. Do you want the whole camp to know?"

"YES. You're a hero. Agamemnon won't be able to rule Troy, or whatever is left of Troy, because of you."

"How does that make me a hero? I went against all I was for. I killed someone, and even if that person was a cruel, heartless monster, and even if I was defending myself I murdered someone, I'm a murderer."

Tears had sprung from Bresies' eyes and she ran off.

"Paris what did you do?" said Helen who had just walked up behind him.

"Well we-"

"I had finally managed to stop her from crying. What did you say to get her going again?"

"Well we kind of made her explain how she killed Agamemnon."

Helen's eyes went very round, "She killed Agamemnon?"

"Yes. And she's very upset about it."

"Well that makes three things you do NOT say to Bresies unless you want to see a lot of crying."

"What are the three things?" asked Andromache with concern.

"1 is Achilles being a heartless monster, if you mention that not only will she cry she'll have a bad temper. 2 is the death of Hector and Priam, she kind of things those deaths are her fault. And I suppose 3 is the fact that she killed Agamemnon. Even though I'm rather proud of her for it."

"So are we," said all four of the people who had heard Bresies' story.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well Bresies is a hero in my book. I absolutely hated Agamemnon."

"Then why did you fight for him?"

"Because when I first started fighting for him I didn't know what that man was like. And also he paid me well so I fought for him."

Hector rolled his eyes, "That's not a very good reason."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DreamSprite: Thanks.

Evanescent Dawn: That's okay. Better late then never and I understand the homework thing. Dame those teachers. GRRR! Okay I'm better now. Yes I try to make the conversations a but humorous, that's why I have Darrius he kind of adds to the funny part. I feel rather bad for Andromache too but eventually she'll have to find out and it adds conflict to the story. Don't worry though it will be better soon. YAY you're story is going to be updated soon. (Does happy dance.)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people.

**Disclaimer**: It was a sad day when they announced that I don't own these characters. But it's true I don't own them. (Starts crying)

It's been brought to my attention that Bresies is actually Brisies so I will be correcting that from now on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brisies was sitting on the cold ground staring at the dying fire that they had managed to get going a few hours earlier.

Brisies felt someone sit beside her.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Paris asked.

She shook her head she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"I can't sleep. It's too hard."

"The ground?"

"No I mean all the memories. When I try to sleep they all come flooding back."

"Please know that I thought he was trying to hurt you."

"I know. And it's the will of the god's. Damn those gods," Bresies muttered the last part.

"Brisies is that really a wise thing to say?"

"I don't really care any more. All they can do to me is kill me and I'm not afraid of dying. After all we all die someday what's the difference when?"

"You've changed. Before you would honor the gods with all you had now you don't really care. What happened?"

Brisies whispered one word, "Achilles."

Paris sighed, "You really did love him didn't you?"

"With all my heart."

Paris looked into the sky, "Do those stars always shine so brightly?"

Three stars in the sky were shining brightly in the sky.

"I don't know. Ever since I can remember there has been one brightly shining star. And until recently there was two. But I've never seen the third before."

"Me neither."

"You know my father always told me that everyone someone died a new star was born. And when someone is watching you from the dead there star burns even brighter above you. I always thought is was just a superstition but sometimes I want it too be true."

"Maybe it is. Maybe Hector, Achilles, and a friend of theirs is watching us and talking about how stupid we are."

Brisies laughed.

"It's been a long time since I heard you laugh. I really missed it."

Brisies was thoughtful, "Was that a compliment?"

Paris just smiled and kept looking at the stars.

"Paris will you teach me to shoot a bow?"

Paris looked thoughtful.

"Why do you want to learn?"

"Because after today I think we should all be prepared and able to defend ourselves. In fact I think all the women should learn some sort of fighting skill. Andromache already knows how to throw a dagger so she could help teach some women about that. I just think it's a good thing to do."

Paris considered this for a few minutes.

"Very well. We'll start tomorrow."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Has Brisies ever tried archery?"

"Not that I know of. Let's just hope that Paris is a good teacher."

"Well about that whole star thing. Do you think that those stars are actually ours?"

"Achilles I've been dead for hundreds of years and I can assure you those are our stars."

"Achilles did you teach my cousin to speak of the God's that way?"

"How about we check in on Odysseus."

"Fine change the subject we'll still come back to it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Odysseus and several of his men were searching the town for survivors.

When they came upon the body of King Priam Odysseus stopped.

"You two bring this man to the pyres. He deserves to be properly buried."

"Yes my lord," said the two men that he pointed too. They carefully picked up the body and carried it away.

As Odysseus continued searching he found some steps that led downward.

"What is this?"

He and three men cautiously descended the steps where they found a bolted wooden door.

"Looks like a wine cellar. You boys have a treat," he said gesturing at the door.

The men opened it too find a large tunnel.

"My lord," they called to Odysseus who was already climbing the steps.

"What?"

"It's not a wine cellar."

Odysseus came down the steps.

"Should we see where it leads?"

The men looked at each other and then nodded hesitantly.

So Odysseus grabbed a torch and led the way down the tunnel.

After about thirty minutes of going straight they reached a turn. At the end of which was a large door.

"Shall we?"

The men nodded. So Odysseus opened the door.

He found himself around five miles away from the walls of Troy.

"There's a possibility that some survivors got out this way. Do you think we should look for them?"

"We only have four men my lord. They could be armed."

"We're not going to fight them, we're going to give them their lands back."

"But how are they supposed to know that?"

"They'll just have to trust us."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So Odysseus is giving your people their lands back."

"Strange."

"Not really. Odysseus has never been one to collect bonuses during the war. He never took a slave girl or anything. He probably wants to get rid of this as fast as he can."

"For most people that's strange."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Brisies and Paris were standing in the wood.

"Now remind me why we came here?"

"Just in case a arrow goes awry. Then it won't hit someone."

"Right. So what am I doing here?"

"Okay we're going to start at a rather easy target. But first we have to work on your stance. All right turn sideways so one foot is facing the target and the other is behind it."

Brisies did so.

"Very good. Now this is the stance you always take when you're going to shoot."

Brisies nodded, "Alright."

"Now you already strung your bow and fitted an arrow to it?"

She nodded.

"Alright then lift the bow up and judging by what you've seen other archers do find your shooting position."

She did so.

"Close drop your right elbow a bit. Yes like that and bring the arrows to your lip."

She did so.

"Now align the arrow and the target up."

"What's my target?"

"O right. I didn't think of that. Do you have handkerchief?" (A/N I don't know if they had them back then but o well)

"No I don't think so. But the hem of my robe has a big rip I can finish the rip off to make a target."

"As long as your robe still looks decent then that will work."

So Brisies ripped a long strip from the bottom of her robe. Even with the material missing her robe still looked decent.

"Thanks. So this knot will be the target," Paris said while tying the material around a large tree that was just close enough for a beginner.

"So retake your position, aim, and release."

Brisies did the first two steps, "Paris just for safety maybe you should come behind me."

"Good idea."

As soon as he was out of the way Brisies let the arrow fly. It his right on target.

"Very nice. Keep practicing that and then we'll try something a bit farther away.

Brisies nodded and continued shooting each shot his the target dead on.

"You're a natural Brisies. Now I'm going to make this a bit harder and move it back."

She nodded.

Brisies shot at the material Paris had tied to a farther away tree that was slightly thinner. Once again it landed dead on.

After a few more shots Paris once again moved the target to a tree that was even farther away and very thin.

"Let's see how you do on this one."

Brisies shot. This time the arrow didn't go directly hit the know instead it hit the material right beside it."

"Not a perfect bulls eye but it was close. Try again."

She did so and it hit the knot.

"Brisies I must say you are very good at this."

"Thanks."

"I think we should take a break though. The others might be wondering were we are."

Brisies nodded and the two walked back to the camp.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"She was pretty good at that."

"Yes she was. I always thought that she should take up archery but she was never interested. Probably because that was when she wanted to go to Apollo's temple."

"Or Hector it was because you weren't that good of an archer," Darrius put in.

"Hey I taught Paris."

"Yes and then after the first day he was better then you."

"So I still taught him how to shoot one."

"Yes and then he taught you how to actually hit the target."

"O shut up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DreamSprite: Yes Brisies is a 'Hero'. I don't know I just felt like that should be how Paris responds.

Celebwen Telcontar: I'm thinking of different ways to get Brisies to the Realms of the Dead (where Achilles, Hector, and Darrius are). I've come up with a few and it is possible that she'll go there on her own. Who knows?

Queen Arwen: I know GO BRISIES! Well I'm doing my best with the interactions between those two. In my opinion when you're dead you're a little more lighthearted.

Evanescent Dawn: Damn those teachers. Yes there is a lot of Helen supportiveness in this story. I just think that Helen is the only one able to understand Brisies so I made her the shoulder to cry on. But pretty soon Helen's going to need a shoulder as well. But that's coming up later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Do I really need to write these things? I mean EVERYONE knows that I don't own it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The weeks went on for the Trojan survivors without much happening.

Brisies continued to work on her archery and was quickly improving. Paris was continually moving the targets back for her. They trained in secret however because the men in the camp would not approve.

Helen and Brisies' friendship grew with each day. Both of them had started to gain weight but because of the lack of food their portions could only be a bit larger then usual.

After about a month and a half Paris decided to talk to them about it.

"Eventually we're going have to announce that you two are pregnant. The people are going to notice that you're gaining weight and that you need more food. And the fact that you're still getting sick."

"My morning sickness is almost gone Paris. And Helen didn't even have it. Maybe they'll think I picked something up at the camp."

"Brisies eventually you're going to have the child. I think they'll notice."

"He's right Brisies. We have to tell them soon."

"Well it's easy for you. You're carrying Paris' baby and they'll love you for it, there's nothing wrong with you being pregnant. But I was supposed to be a virgin priestess. How will they feel knowing that I'm carrying the child of a Greek who helped destroy the city."

"They don't have to know who the father is. We can do this together. We'll be fine."

Brisies sighed, "I know we can. I just don't think it's fair to the baby having to grow up without a father. It's not fair for Astyanax either. I wish Andromache would forgive me."

"Why don't you talk to her? I'm sure she's forgiven you by now."

Brisies shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Well you need to try. Andromache and you are both going through some similar problems. You two need each other," said Paris.

"Thank you."

Suddenly Helen gasped.

"What?"

"The baby just kicked."

Brisies' eyes went huge and Paris looked like he would faint.

"The baby kicked, the baby kicked," Helen squealed with delight.

Brisies wrapped her best friend in a large hug.

"This is amazing."

"I have to tell Andromache. I'm so excited."

Brisies sighed, "Fine let's go and talk to her now."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Darrius do you remember how far along Helen is?" asked Hector.

"Around three months I think. I'm surprised that she hasn't gained more weight," he responded.

Achilles sighed, "I know absolutely nothing about a woman's pregnancy."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Andromache was playing with her baby when Helen and Brisies approached her.

"Hello Andromache."

"Hello Brisies. How are you feeling?" said Andromache stiffly.

"I'm doing better thank you."

Andromache just gave a tight fake smile and went back to the baby.

Brisies whispered in Helen's ear, "I told you she hasn't forgiven me."

"Keep trying," Helen whispered back.

"Fine," she hissed. "Andromache please talk to me. I know you're upset and you have every right to be. But please, please talk to me. Please forgive me."

Andromache didn't look at her.

There were a few moments of silence that Helen decided to break, "You two are being ridiculous. Listen Brisies has apologized. But what has she got to apologize for? She fell in love. That's not a crime. And Brisies you've got to try to make peace with her. You need her right now so you need to try and fill the gap between you both. I know you've tried but try harder then."

Another moment of silence followed.

"I'm sorry Andromache. I really am. I loved Hector he was like a brother to me. And I probably should have done more to stop Achilles from killing him. But please, please forgive me. I need you now. You and I were best friends ever since we met. Please."

Andromache looked up. Tears were slipping down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Brisies. I now you couldn't have done anything and I acted horribly. In fact I need your forgiveness. Can you forgive me?'

Brisies wrapped Andromache in a warm hug and the two both started crying.

After a few moments they both looked at Helen, "Thank you."

Helen smiled, "I have news two."

"What?" asked Andromache.

"The baby kicked."

Andromache squealed.

"Praise the Gods. How far along are you anyway?"

"Three months."

Andromache smiled, "Congratulations. I don't think I ever said that to you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How sweet," said Darrius sarcastically.

"Darrius you really have a sour personality."

Achilles just rolled his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Odysseus and his men had been searching for weeks and hadn't found any survivors.

"Were could they be?"

"My lord there is a possibility that there were none."

"Then why are the bodies of many members of the royal family missing? Somehow they must have survived. And we'll find them."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you think Odysseus will find them?"

"I don't know. But Odysseus never gives up. That's all I can tell you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Paris, Andromache, Brisies, and Helen were talking.

"I think we should keep moving Paris. We've been here for a month and a half. What if they start searching for survivors?"

"Were will we go?"

Andromache's eyes shone for a brief second, "I think we should go to Thebe. They can protect us. If Agamemnon's dead then no one will be leading his army. We'll be safe there."

Paris looked at Helen and Brisies, "What do you suggest?"

"I agree. We should go to Thebe. I remember when we went there once for a peace mission they'll be able to protect us. I know it."

"I think so two."

Paris sighed, "Then we'll go to Thebe."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Will they be safe in Thebe?"

"Yes I think so. I told Andromache that the river leads to Mount Ida. Ida is only a few miles from Thebe. They'll be able to make it for sure. And they'll be safe there."

"Yes but if Odysseus can't find them they won't be able to get their land back and search for more survivors."

Hector sighed, "Nothing works perfectly anymore. If they gain something they'll also lose something."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

DreamSprite: Thanks for reviewing.

Celebwen Telcontar: Hmm. I didn't even think about the Odyssey. I don't think it will come into it though. Sorry if I disappointed you. I hate stories with a wimpy Brisies also. I mean come on she wasn't a wimp at all in the movie.

Evanescent Dawn: Okay don't make her too perfect I'll remember that. You got a D in math? Ouch. Hopefully you'll be back soon. PLEASE update a Twist of Love! I love that story SO much. I actually haven't studies star myth I got that idea from the song Remember. It's on the Troy soundtrack.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been brought to my attention that Thebe was destroyed. But I am going to pretend that it didn't happen because without Thebe I have absolutely no way to continue the story. So please just pretend that it wasn't destroyed. Thanks **

**Disclaimer**: Listen I owned it I would have done the research and that would mean that I would know all the twists and turns of the actual legend.

This chapter took ages to write. Sorry it took so long I've been working on it since Monday or Tuesday.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Paris had called together a meeting of all the survivors.

"My people. We have decided that we shall go to Thebe. We shall be welcomed there for Princess Andromache is one of them. But Thebe is a long way off and we need to go now before it is too cold. We wish to leave today. Also some of you may have noticed that Princess Briseis and Princess Helen have not been feeling there best over these last few weeks. That is because they are both pregnant-"

A gasp went through the small crowd listening.

"Because of this they will have difficulty traveling and they might need to eat more. So I beg you to help them as best you can."

Briseis wasn't standing with the crowd instead she was in the forest practicing with her bow. Paris and her had managed so set up a target suitable for her skills.

"So this is where you and Paris always disappear too," said a voice behind her.

Andromache stood behind her.

"Yes. He's been teaching me to shoot a bow."

"Well I must say you're very good. I don't think my brothers were ever able to shoot like that."

"You flatter me," she said with modesty although inside she felt wonderful.

"No you're very good."

"You're not that bad with a dagger you know."

Andromache chuckled, "I have some skills yes. My brothers once tried to teach me archery but I never got the hang of it."

Briseis nodded.

Finally the question she had been dying to ask popped out of her mouth, "How did the crowd react to the news of my pregnancy?"

"They were shocked. But I didn't stand around long enough to find out what they said after that."

Briseis was almost crying, "I am so scared Andromache. What if we're still out here when I give birth to the baby? What if I can't raise the baby properly? What if it grows to be the spitting image of its father and the people suspect that Achilles is the father?"

"We will be at Thebe by the time the baby is born. You will be a wonderful mother and you will have help to raise it. And even if the people find out about the father it doesn't matter, if they find out what can they do about it? The baby will be fine and so will you."

Briseis nodded, "I know you're right I'm just being stupid."

"No you're not you're just concerned for the baby. But don't worry it will be okay."

"Thank you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Achilles was staring into the water with a blank expression on his face.

"Achilles are you okay?" asked Hector.

"I was just thinking. It might get boring watching earth all the time. It's a shame that I didn't have a sword so I could practice my drills. I mean even if I am dead it would still be good to know how to use one."

Suddenly a sword fell right in front of Achilles' feet.

"Did I forget to mention that if you want something it will be delivered to you?" asked Darrius.

"Yes you did forget to mention that."

"Well now you know."

Achilles picked up the sword to start some drills while Hector and Darrius continued watching the pool.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

All of the survivors were walking by the river. Paris was in the front leading.

It was almost nightfall and the people were starting to complain about how they wanted to stop and rest.

"We've been walking for hours we must stop. Soon Apollo will rest and we won't be able to hunt for more food," said one of the men who had become friends with Paris.

"Fine let's set up camp."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is their anything interesting going on?" asked Achilles who was in the middle of a complicated sword drill.

"No. The Trojans have been travelling for hours and they're setting up camp now," said Darrius sourly.

"You should probably check on Odysseus. Maybe he's closer to finding them then he was before."

Hector nodded and looked back into the pool to see Odysseus.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Odysseus and his men were on the beach loading a ship with treasures that had been stolen from Apollo's treasury.

"I guess you were right there were no survivors. I just want to know what happened to Paris, Helen, and Hectors wife," said Odysseus with a sigh.

"Maybe there was survivors my lord. Maybe we just couldn't find them," said one soldier.

Odysseus nodded, "Well it doesn't make a difference. Troy is nothing but a heap of ruins now. Even if I could find them and return their lands what difference would it make?"

"None my lord. None at all."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well the Trojans don't have to feel threatened anymore," said Hector with a sigh.

"What's going on?" asked Achilles.

"Odysseus is leaving this land. He is going home."

Achilles nodded, "He probably misses his wife and son."

Hector nodded, "For some reason I don't think this is the last time we'll be watching Odysseus."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When the Trojans woke up the next morning they barely had any time too stretch their limbs before they were off marching to Thebe again.

This time Andromache was in the front with Paris.

"We're making good time considering all the people we have. I say we should be there within a month," said Andromache with a hint of glee in her voice.

"Thank goodness. These people are really getting tired of sleeping outdoors. They're always complaining about the cold, or the bugs, or how the ground it too hard."

"Well Paris that is what a king does."

"I know I just never thought that I would be doing this I always thought it would be Hector."

Andromache choked down some tears, "So did I Paris. So did I."

Briseis and Helen were walking with some women at the back of the line.

Briseis could feel them staring at her with various expressions. Some with pity, some with disgust, and some with scorn.

"Helen I'm going to go talk with Paris and Andromache," she said in barely more then a whisper.

Helen nodded.

"Poor Briseis," she whispered when Briseis was out of ear shot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Priestess of the Myrmidon: Well as I stated earlier I'm going to pretend that Thebe wasn't destroyed. Sorry if you hate me for it but I need it for the story.

DreamSprite: Thanks.

Queen Arwen: Hector is going to visit her in the next story. But don't worry this story is almost done. Thanks for the review.

Celebwen Telcontar: Yes I've read your story. It's rather good. It's rather similar to this one with the whole Achilles and Hector watching them thing. Glad you liked this chapter.

tankbbq: Okay well I'll try to spice it up a bit and make it clear about who is talking. They will come eventually and the baby will be born soon.

Simizar Aurelia Hallowell: Dang it why does it have to be so hard? Okay Briseis got it!


	7. Chapter 7

I'M BACK!

Did you miss me?

Sorry it took me a while to update this. Hopefully it was worth the wait.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

Listen although I looked for it on Google I didn't find the names of Andromache's brothers so I had to make them up. PLEASE DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Andromache's estimations were wrong. It took them a full three months to get to Thebe.

Briseis was now four and a half months pregnant and Helen was six months along.

It was mid afternoon as Andromache stared up at the huge gates that led to a place she had once called home.

"I can't believe that we have to enter the city looking like this. I finally come back and I'm a complete mess," Andromache muttered to her companions.

"We're all like that Andromache. Look at me I have a beard," Paris sighed.

Andromache nodded and chuckled at the facial hair Paris had obtained over the months, he had tried to use a dagger to shave but it hadn't worked. After wearing the same robes for four and a half months the entire pack of survivors looked horrible.

Paris took a deep breath and banged against the heavy wooden doors.

A small section slid open and a set of eyes peered at them.

"What?"

"We come here to ask for shelter. I know the king would be pleased if you let us in," Andromache spoke.

"How many are you?"

"23."

"Are you armed?"

"Some of the men have throwing knives and some have a bow. One has a sword."

"What nation are you from?"

"Troy."

The guards eyes widened and the small opening immediately slid shut.

"They won't let us in. Now what do we do," Paris asked.

However a creaking sound broke into Paris' thoughts as the large doors opened.

"The king requires all refugees to meet him so he can personally help them."

Andromache nodded and followed him.

They came to a large brightly room. Six young men sat in chairs; the chairs were in a line facing the doors they had just entered. Behind the men there was a small platform there a handsome man sat on a throne. He was clearly the oldest of all the men in the room and he looked to be about 30-38 years old.

The man leading them dropped to his knees and the refugees followed him.

"King Lysander these refugees arrived at our gates just minutes ago. I let them in as you told me too and brought them too you."

The king nodded, "Thank you. You may go now."

The man left.

"You may rise."

As Andromache stood up and looked towards the king and the men surrounding them the king gasped with a startled look on his face.

"Andromache. Dear sister is that you?"

Andromache smiled and nodded her head. The king stood rose to his feet and ran towards her. As he swept her in his arms Paris saw the other six men rise to their feet as well although they stayed there.

"What are you doing here and why do you look like you have been to the underworld and back?" Andromache's brother asked as he set her to her feet.

"Have you not heard? Troy has fallen. Priam and Hector are dead and the city lies in ruins. We are the only survivors."

A sharp intake of breath came from the king and his advisors.

"Dearest sister. We had not heard this tragic news. What of Prince Paris? Has he died as well?"

"Actually he is standing right beside me."

Lysander did a double take as he looked at Paris.

"The city was conquered four and a half months ago. We've been traveling for 3 months to get here," Paris stated.

"O by the Gods. You must be exhausted and starving," Lysander clapped his hand together loudly and a maid walked in.

"Tell the cook that we need a great amount of food quickly and send me more maids."

The young girl nodded and hurried out of the room.

"Dearest brother. Two women in our number are with child and are in desperate need of attention. We fear all this traveling might have not been very good for the children they carry."

The King nodded, "I will have a physician brought here at once to take a look at them. How many in your group?"

"23 men and women."

Just then several maids entered the room.

"We have 23 people here. I want each of you to take one and bring them to a room in the palace. Draw them all a bath and then wait on them and bring them whatever they desire. The rest of you go to the kitchen and assist the cook with the food she is making."

With that all of the survivors were whisked away and attended to.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Achilles and Hector were both relieved.

"Thank Apollo they have reached Thebe," Hector said.

"I was beginning to think that they would never make it," Achilles stated.

"As was I," said Darrius. "I had already started to picture your children growing up in the wild."

Hector shuddered at the thought.

"I think that my mother was guiding them to help them reach Thebe. It is after all her grandchild that Briseis is carrying."

"THAT'S IT!" Darrius cried.

"What?" asked Hector.

"Before Achilles died you said that you didn't believe in curses and I said that I believed the God's curse us. Remember?"

"I think so," Hector said hesitantly.

"So you asked me why Achilles wasn't cursed when he destroyed the statue of Apollo, I didn't know why then."

"And you have the answer to that now?"

"Yes. Achilles' mother is a goddess. And not just any goddess she's Thetis goddess of the sea if Apollo struck her son down then she could cause the sea to destroy the entire temple of Apollo maybe even Troy."

"That does sound like something my mother would do," said Achilles as if it was rather funny.

"Then why didn't she kill Paris? She had plenty of opportunities?"

"Because she didn't want to kill innocent people."

"If she destroyed Troy then she would have killed innocent people."

"I didn't say she would destroy Troy I said she COULD destroy Troy."

"Fine you win," said Hector sourly.

"Can we see my mother?" Achilles asked.

Immediately the pool changed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thetis stood up to her waist in the water. The waves were calm and the water was warm. She was praying to the God's.

"Hades God of Death. We made a bargain all those years ago. I hope you have lived up to it. I know that I am praying to you often but I want to make sure you remember. If you do not uphold your end of the bargain you know what I will do. I am going to keep reminding you with this warning."

With that Thetis continued walking deeper into the water until she had disappeared from view.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What did she mean? What bargain did she make with Hades?" Hector asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out sometime soon," Achilles said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey people. Just for fun I translated Thetis' prayer into Greek. In case you're interested here is the translation. If you're not then just skip to the end when I respond to reviews.

Hades Θεόs του θάνατος. εμείs φτιαγμένος έναs ευκαιρία όλος εκείνοι χρόνια πριν. εγώ ελπίδα έχειs ζω κοντά αυτό. εγώ γνωρίζω ότι εγώ είμαι προσεύχομαι σε you συχνά μα θέλω να αγοράσω βεβαιώνομαι you θυμάμαι. εάν you κάνω όχι uphold δικό σου τέλοs του ευκαιρία you γνωρίζω what εγώ θα κάνω. εγώ είμαι πρόκειται να κρατώ θυμίζω you με this προειδοποιώ.

To all my reviewers:

Dream Sprite: Thanks for the suggestion but I already have some plans for Briseis.

Priestess of the Myrmidon: Sorry it took so long to update. Hope it was worth the wait.

tankbbg: You'll see when it comes. And I'm glad that is was clearer.

Queen Arwen: I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this two.

Celebwen Telcontar: I'm glad you liked it.

KC: I'm glad you liked it. I try to add a little humour because I believe all stories should have a little comic relief.

anoymous: I already have the plans for Helen/Paris and Briseis' baby or babies. (Hint Hint)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated since like May and I'm SO SORRY! I was just really busy, so I couldn't update. But then I really missed writing so I'm like, you know what I want to update my Troy stories. And here I am.

Disclaimer: I don't own Troy. If I did I'd have this story being made into a movie. LOL!

Paris looked into the mirror that had been provided in his room.

"Okay first I need a bath, then I NEED to shave," he said to himself starring at his grimy appearance.

"Excuse me sire," a timid young servant girl no older then 15 had come into the room holding a basin of water, as she walked she never looked at Paris she stared at the floor instead. "I have been instructed to serve you in whatever you may need," the girl said shakily.

"Alright well then if you could just put some water in the bath that's all I need," he said gently not wanting to scare the poor girl.

"You don't need me for anything else?" she asked surprised as she looked up slightly for the first time.

"Well if you could bring me something that I could shave with I would appreciate it," he said slowly.

"Of course my lord it's just most noblemen want the slaves as concubines," she said as she put the basin on a table. As soon as she said that she knew it had been a mistake. "I mean my lord," she started to say but Paris interrupted her.

"You never have to fear that I will take you as a concubine. I used to be like that but I'm not anymore. And if I ever do try to take you in that way just refuse," he said.

"You wouldn't hurt me?" she asked as if she had never thought that a man would ever want anything else.

"Men have hurt you?" he asked.

"Well when I first came here I was 13 my lord. I had been taken as a slave after the war. When I was given my first assignment I didn't know what I was expected to do. So I didn't cooperate and the nobleman hurt me until I did. I wasn't used to such things my father was a merchant and was very loyal to my mother, he never took lovers," she said quietly.

"Did you report him?" Paris asked furious that someone would ever do that to a woman especially a child.

"I couldn't report him my lord; he was a prince from a foreign land if I reported him it would only lead to chaos," she cried out as tears started to form in her eyes.

Fury started to well up in Paris as the girl fell to her knees crying.

The door opened and a woman who looked to be around 45 walked into the room, she was dressed as a palace servant, but one much more important then the young girl on the floor.

"Hello my lord I was just coming to see if I could do anything for you," she stopped when she saw the girl on the floor and the fury in Paris' eyes.

"You again," she yelled at the girl on the floor. "You have been nothing but trouble for the past two years. You're lucky that we have stopped getting complaints about you for the last little while. Who assigned you to this noble man, who was stupid enough to give you such a noble assignment? You should be ashamed of yourself, you are a slave, you are good for nothing but giving men pleasure, but you just won't. And now you have upset a prince of Troy that is it. You're out, you can live on the street for all I care, maybe then you'll appreciate all you had here. How dare you look at the prince in the eye." The woman grabbed the girl by the arm and started dragging her to the door.

"Stop," Paris said.

"My lord she has displeased you and you are not the first one, she is useless to us," the woman said to him.

"She has not displeased me, now let her go," Paris said in the most commanding voice he could muster.

The woman dropped the girls arm in shock. "I'm sorry my lord," she said before exiting the room.

"You did not have to do that sire," the girl said quietly staring at the floor. "She is right I am worthless."

"Of course not, now what is your name?" he asked her.

"Dea my lord," she said timidly.

"A beautiful name, tell me Dea do you enjoy your work?" Paris asked.

"I have a duty and I do it my lord, it doesn't matter if I enjoy it or not," she replied. Obviously this had been drilled into her mind by someone.

"How would you like to be the personal servant for my cousin and my betrothed? They are both expecting and both need someone to assist them," Paris offered.

"I would be honored sire, but I am completely unworthy," Dea said quietly.

"Then it is settled I shall talk with the king and ask him to turn you over to my services," said Paris. "Now I need to have a bath and shave so if you'll run along," said Paris.

"Of course sire," said Dea standing up and picking up the basin. "I'll just put this water into the bath for you."

Paris nodded and turned back to the mirror.

A few minutes later after the bath had been drawn and Paris was sinking into it.

Dea had turned away from him as he slipped in.

"Alright you may go now," he said gently.

"Of course sire," she said leaving the room without glancing at him. "And thank you," she whispered before slipping out.

Briseis sat on the large bed she had been provided with her hand on her abdomen. A knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," she called.

A man walked in.

"Hello milady, I'm a healer and I've been told that you are with child."

Briseis nodded.

"Would you allow me to examine you?" he asked.

Briseis nodded again, she didn't have the strength to speak.

"Alright well then if you'll lay facing upwards on the bed," he said. Briseis complied and the man began to perform some tests.

"Well this is a surprise," the healer said after a few minutes.

"What is?" Briseis asked.

"Why milady did you not know?" the healer asked astonished.

"Know what?" Briseis asked still confused.

"Why you are carrying twins milady," the healer said.

Briseis fainted.

"Twins, did he just say twins?" Achilles asked his voice a tad louder then normal.

"Okay, calm down now Achilles," Hector said slowly.

"Calm down? She is going to have to raise two children on her own now, not just one," Achilles replied.

"He's right Hector, this will be difficult for Briseis," Darrius said.

"Well of course it will be difficult, she's pregnant, but he still should stay calm," Hector said.

"I'm calm, now stop arguing we're seeing something new," Achilles said.

A young boy sat with his mother in a large, beautiful hall.

"My queen," a young slave said nervously.

"What?" the woman asked with disdain.

"A messenger is here to see you," she said almost at tears.

"Bring him in," the women said before turning back to her son.

"My queen," the messenger bowed before her.

"What news do you have for me?" the woman asked.

"I bring news from the war your highness," the messenger said. "Troy has fallen."

"What of my husband?" she asked although you could see through her voice she didn't really care.

"King Agamemnon is dead my queen," he replied.

This seemed to interest the woman very much.

"Thank you for bringing me this message," she told the messenger. "Slave have a meal prepared for this man and see that his horse is cared for, he will stay for the night and be leaving in the morning."

The young girl nodded timidly and led the messenger out.

"Greece is under my control," the Queen said to herself smiling.

Okay there so here it is after a LONG time I finally give you a new chapter.

Just so you know I might start replying to reviews via email and I might continue doing it this way, depending on what I feel like.

I think all these reviews were from new reviewers.

bristos1: Here it is again sorry you had to wait so long.

moderngoddess: I'm glad you like it. The Greek translation was just because I was really bored, I can't read it either, I just put it through a translator. Sorry it took me so long to update.

Shyla: Glad you like it.

tiya: I'm glad you liked it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Elfvamp1-13-97: I'm glad you liked it, hope the chapter didn't disappoint you.

Gaby: I'm really glad you liked this one and the first one. Hope you like this chapter and you continue reading.

Kal's Gal: Here it is.

missing-angel: Here you go.


End file.
